The Rose Queen
by leadofboredness
Summary: Harugane Sayuri came to Japan under unavoidable circumstances. She happens to be Niou Masaharu's cousin which means she'll be introduced to the team. YukimuraxOC alternative story of "A New Beginning" which has stopped.
1. Meet Sayuri

Okay, so this is my new story! This is like an alternative "A New Beginning" well, because I lost all hope in that story. So here we go! I don't own anything except my OCs. Okay? Okay.

**Note: the time right now is the 2****nd**** semester. Around the time when it's the regionals. Just giving you the heads up. ^^**

I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. They left me. My own parents LEFT me. Well, not in that kind of way, I'm talking about the "They went to heaven" kind of way. I, Harugane Sayuri, just lost her parents and is going to Japan to live with my "Never Seen Before" cousins and aunt. Well, I've seen them in old photo albums and stuff, but I never actually saw them in real life… until now. I sighed as I tried to read a magazine about some pop star gone wild or something. I couldn't concentrate though, I kept thinking about them, my distant cousins who I never saw before and now I'm going to live with them. Bummer. I sighed once more as I tried to go to sleep; it is a long trip back to Japan. I lived there before, but only from when I was born until I was like, 6. I remember how to speak Japanese perfectly; it's the language we use at home. Oh, I haven't introduced myself, have I? Excuse my manners, I'm Harugane Sayuri! I live in London, yeah that's right! Sadly, I don't have their sexy accents, since I grew up in Japan. I just lost my parents; it was a horrible fire accident that took place in my very own home. The police said it was just and accident but I think that someone did it on purpose. Enough with my ramblings, back to the airport!

So, here I am, in the airport, waiting for my uncle to pick me up. It's been 30 minutes and he's not yet here, I'm starting to think I look like some weirdo waiting for someone that'll never show up, which might be true. At least I have my ipod with me or else I would've killed myself hours ago. I sat down on a chair while drinking some grape Ponta I bought a few minutes ago. I was glaring at the floor while cursing fate for letting me go through this, and then a pair of running shoes stood in front of me, I looked up to see some guy with white hair in a low ponytail. "Harugane Sayuri?" he asked "Hai, and you are?" I asked with a tone of sweetness in my voice to sound polite and innocent, which I was not. "Niou Masaharu. Nice to meet 'ya." He said as we shook hands. "So, umm, why'd it take you so long to pick me up? I was here like, an hour ago." I asked, trying to avoid sounding rude. He had a look of confusion on his face. "Eh? Didn't your flight just land like, 5 minutes ago?" he asked, "Obviously not. I was in flight XXX" I stated in a-matter-of-fact tone. "Hontou! But oyaji told me to pick you up at 7pm sharp." He said.

"Apparently, my flight landed at 6pm and you got the wrong flight number." I said as I looked at his palm where some notes were written. "Oh, Gomenasai." Was all he could say and then a bow. "Iie, it's fine. Can we go home now? I'm really sleepy." I asked and right on cue came a yawn. "Okay, let's go. It's this way." He said and led us to a taxi which we rode to the Niou Residence.

"Ah, Sayuri-san, gomenasai, my husband here got the wrong flight number and didn't double-check it. I swear, that lazy-ass guy does nothing but makes mistakes, but I still love every inch of him." Niou Shizuka said while whispering the last part, which I still heard. I was now in the Niou household drinking a cup of tea while eating snacks which aunt Shizuka made while she was expecting my arrival. "Iie, it's fine, at least I got here safely and people make mistakes, ne?" I said with a smile on my face, she just smiled at me. "So, when will I start school?" I asked "Tomorrow if you want, or the day after tomorrow so you can rest." Niou(Masaharu) said as he entered the room holding a can of coke. "Tomorrow's fine with me." I said thinking that I wouldn't be able to do anything productive tomorrow so why not go to school? "Okay, Oyaji already got your books, bag, and uniform. I'll be going to the same school as you so don't worry about going there and who knows? Maybe we'll be in the same class." He said with a small smirk on his face. "Okay, if that's alright with you." I said "No, if it's alright with YOU. I go to school at 7am but school doesn't start until 8:30am" He said "Oh, that's fine with me, I can roam around the school or something." "No loitering. It's in the school handbook." He said, I inwardly cursed "It's okay with me, I'll just do whatever it is you're going to do there for an hour." I said in a sweet tone. "Okay, you can watch my tennis practice if you want. Not that you have much of a choice but it'll be fun." He said. –cue yawn from Sayuri here- "I guess I'll go to sleep now." I announced as I stood up and went to the guest room where my things were placed." I lied down on the soft comfy bed and drifted to sleep.

-Morning the next day, Wednesday 6:30am-

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, which I never knew I had. "Dammit, 5 more minutes." I pleaded the clock, too bad it won't listen to me. I sighed and got up then did my morning routine which is: wake up, shower, dress up (which included a black skirt and white blouse with a black blazer to match. Plus a blue and white striped tie), eat, and then do whatever it is I have to do. I went downstairs where Masaharu and the rest of the family was "Ohayo~" I said cheerfully while sitting down and nibbling on a piece of toast. "Ohayo." Came the reply of the people on the other side of the table. I finished eating my toast and got another one but then Masaharu looked at his watch and his eyes grew bigger by a second before screaming "Shimatta! We're late! Sayuri, no time to eat, let's go!" he said while finishing his toast then grabbing my hand, took our bags and ran outside. A few minutes later, we were panting heavily in front of a huge tennis court. "Oh wow, three courts. The one we had in my old school could only fit in 1 court." I said looking at Masaharu who already dressed up in a tennis uniform which includes white shorts that reached the knee and a yellow shirt with Rikkai Dai's symbol on it. "Oh, do you play tennis?" he asked "Yeah, but I'm not very good." I said while scratching my cheek.

**-Yeah, says the girl who won a total of 15 medals and trophies from competitions since the age of 8.**

**Sayuri: Oh shut up and continue writing!**

**Yes ma'am!-**

"Oh, wanna play? Sanada and Yukimura-buchou aren't here yet so we can goof off for a while." He said "Umm, sure. But I don't have tennis clothes with me." I said. He thought for a while and suddenly looked for someone on the court, after a while he found that thing or someone he was looking for and yelled "Kirihara!" A boy with octopus hair turned around and went near us. "What is it?" He asked in an annoyed tone. He did not look like a morning person. "You have spare clothes right?" Masaharu asked "Yeah, why? And if you're going to borrow it, it's too small to fit your fat figure." He teased which earned him a hard smack on the head "No, baka. It's for Sayuri here; she wants to play a game." Masaharu said while gesturing to me while I stood beside him because I was hiding behind him the whole time. "Why do I have to lend some girl my clothes?" He asked with an annoyed tone. "Okay, maybe I'll borrow Marui's and treat him to ramen instead." Masaharu said with a smirk on his face "Eh, fine! I'll lend her my clothes." He said "Good. Oh yeah, Brat, Harugane Sayuri, Sayuri, Kirihara Akaya." Masaharu said while introducing us to each other. "Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu." I said and bowed, he did the same. "Go get your clothes." Masaharu commanded him. He muttered something like "damn sempai's." then ran off. Kirihara came back a few minutes later holding a pair of white shorts and a baby blue shirt and gave it to me. "Thanks." I said and gracefully took them. It's a good thing I have my running shoes with me since I was planning on running later. I also had a pair of extra clothes; I just didn't want to let Masaharu know because, well, I don't know, I just don't want him to know. I went to the washroom and changed; when I came back Masaharu was talking with Octopus boy and a cute guy with red hair. "Umm…" I said while poking Masaharu's back. He looked at me and introduced me to his friends, the cute redhead was Marui Bunta and the bald guy was Jackal Kuwahara. "Hi." I said with a smile. "Yo." "Hello there." They said at the same time. "So, umm, what do I do now?" I asked Masaharu while holding on to the racquet he lent me a while ago. I forgot my racquet at home. "You can play against the brat over here." He said messing up Octopus boy's head, its fun calling him that, maybe I'll call him Octopus-san from now on. I thought with a smirk.

"Hai~ Which court?" I asked with enthusiasm. "Court C. The right one." Masaharu said pointing to a court that looked newly cleaned. There were a few 2nd years talking amongst themselves at the side but I didn't mind, I just followed Octopus-san.

"Ne, who serves first?" I asked "You can serve first if you want." He said thinking this will be an easy game. He thought wrong. In my old school I was known as "The Angel" and my doubles partner, Miyuki Yamoto, was known as "The Devil". We were the ultimate pair, the deadliest pair that never got beaten at tennis. I started playing tennis when I was around 7, that's when I met Miyuki, she also moved from Japan but she went to London when she was 6, like me, she can fluently speak Japanese. So when we played together we would speak in Japanese so our opponent wouldn't understand what we're saying. Too bad I had to go back to Japan, I missed her. She was my best friend ever since I moved to London. Oh yeah, I'm known as "the angel" due to my looks and the way I play. People say I play "gracefully" and "flawless" and it's because I always let the person playing against me win 4 games before I get serious. Well, enough with my stupid ramblings, on with the game!

Since I get to serve, I might as well use the "Spiral Serve" I tossed the ball then hit it with around, 30 percent of my strength then twisted it in a different angle right before the ball left the racquet. When it touched the ground right in front of Octopus-san it went in circles then shot up, almost hitting his face. "What the hell!" He yelled at me. "You were thinking this was an easy game, Kirihara-san." I said with a polite smile. "No I did not!" he protested with a guilty look written all over his face. "Yes you did. Ne, Masaharu?" I asked, he just looked at me with a sweat drop and nodded. "Shall we continue?" I asked, Octopus-san just went back to the returning stance. I decided to use a normal served, but then noticed an oddly familiar blue-haired person approaching the courts (**Sayuri has perfect eyesight. She can see stuff from afar. And I mean **_**afar.**_) So it caught my attention and I didn't notice that I accidentally let go of the ball in a spinning motion. I ended up hitting it halfway when it was about to hit the ground. Damn, I did not see that coming, but luckily, the ball went to the other court, but somehow disappeared when Octopus-san was about to hit it. Wow, lucky shot, I guess… "What the-! It's the Cut Serve!" Masaharu and Marui said. I wondered about what they said. So I just stood there, also amazed at what I just did. "Eh?" was all I could say at the moment.

"What's all the commotion about?" some strict looking guy yelled.

"Nothing, Sanada. The brat was just getting his butt kicked here by my cousin." Masaharu said with a grin.

"So you had a match without asking permission from either Yukimura or me." He said with a stern look. Masaharu sweat dropped while thinking of an excuse. Clearly, he forgot that rule. (rule: before having an official or unofficial match you should always ask permission from the coach, captain or vice-captain, any would do, as long as you have permission) "Um, it's my fault. I'm Masaharu's cousin. I just wanted to play some tennis and didn't know there was a rule that needs the permission. Honto ni Gomenasai." I said and bowed at the familiar blue-haired boy and the strict looking boy. "Ne, Sanada-kun, we need to punish the regulars for forgetting that rule, mostly Niou and Kirihara. Ne?" he asked the guy with the cap. "Un, 50 laps." He said with so much power. "Che." Octopus-san says "Around the campus." Cap-boy added. "Am I included?" I asked, hoping I wasn't included. "I can't do that, so you have nothing to worry about. I'm Yukimura Seiichi, this is Sanada Genichirou. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu." He said while bowing and the guy with the cap did the same. "Ah, atashi wa Harugane Sayuri desu. Yoroshiku!" I said happily while bowing too. "So, um. I should probably change now…" I stated walked backwards a few steps, got my bag with my clothes from the bench and ran to the washroom where I changed in a while ago. Once I came out, Masaharu and Octopus-san were running in front of me. "Masaharu-kun! Which lap are you on?" I asked, well, yelled, they were running pretty fast. "Lap 25! 25 to go!" he yelled back. Wow, they were quick. I went back to the court to get my bag when Yukimura came up to me. "So, you're Niou-kun's cousin, ne?" He asked politely without his smile dropping. "Hai, I came from London." I replied with a smile rivaling his. "Oh, naruhodo ne." He said. I just replied with a soft "yeah." Okay, this is awkward. "So, you're the captain?" I asked trying to get rid of the awkwardness "Yeah, it's a little bit hard because the other members like Kirihara-kun and Niou-kun are troublemakers." He said with a sigh, I nodded. "It's nice having many friends." I mumbled, I didn't have much friends in London, well, I knew a lot of people, but they weren't my friends, just people wanting to get close to me for popularity. My only friends were from the tennis team. Man, I miss them. "You said something?" he asked "Huh? Oh, iie." I said while sweatdropping, I really need to stop doing that.

**Author's POV**

Niou and Masaharu finished their 50 laps and went back to the court finding Yukimura and Sayuri in a small conversation. He went up to them, "It seems like you two get along fine." He said, interrupting their current conversation which was something about Yukimura giving her a tour if they become classmates. "Ah, Niou-kun. Done with your laps?" Yukimura asked with a smile. "Yeah, the brat is on his way here, he just drank water." Niou said. "Oh, okay then." Yukimura said with a smile. "Yukimura! We will have a match against Hyoutei later afternoon." Sanada informed him, "Hai, I hope everything will go fine." He replied with a smile. The next hour passed by and the bell rang.

Sayuri went to the principal's office to get her schedule and room assignments for the whole school year an hour before practice ended so she was able to explore a little bit until it was almost time for the bell to ring.

When it was 8:00 the students started to enter the classroom. By 8:20 everyone was in the classroom. She decided to go to the washroom to tie her hair, it seemed fairly hot that day and it would seem rude to fix her hair in the middle of the hallway in front of so many people, plus, the washroom had a mirror.

Once she was satisfied with the high ponytail that ended a few inches below her shoulder she decided to go back to the classroom, when she was about to enter the classroom her shoulder was tapped by the homeroom teacher. "Are you Harugane Sayuri-san?" he asked in a polite and gentle voice. He looked like he was in his mid-thirties and was married, she noticed because when he tapped her, she noticed a ring that perfectly fit his ring finger. "Ah, hai. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu." She said "Oh good, wait for my signal to enter so I can introduce you to the class." He smiled and patted her head, '_he seems kind_'' she thought. He entered the classroom and introduced her to the class.

"Okay, everybody settle down. We have a new student today, she came all the way from London so please be kind to her." He said and looked at the door while everyone followed by looking at the door as well. The door slid silently as a girl with dark brown hair in a high ponytail entered the room. The girls stared in awe along with the boys in the classroom because Sayuri was indeed very beautiful and angel-like. She wrote her name on the board and said "My name is Harugane Sayuri, I hope we get along well." Then bowed. "Any questions for Hayugane-san?" the teacher asked. A few hands were raised high. Sayuri randomly picked a boy in the front row. "Do you have a boyfriend?" he said with a fail attempt to try a seductive smile "Umm, no, I don't." she replied with a smile that slightly twitched when he asked that, she was a bit sensitive in that topic but she can't blame him for not knowing. After a few random and meaningless questions the teacher, Minato-sensei, decided it was time for him to teach so he picked seat that wasn't occupied which was the seat in the last row beside the window. "Ano, Yukimura-san please raise your hand so Harugane-san can take her seat." He said. Yukimura did as he was told and Sayuri made her way towards him in a very graceful way.

"Ohayo, Yukimura-san." She said with a pleasant smile. He smiled back "Ohayo, Harugane-san." He said

-…classes went on and it's now lunch-

"Harugane-san, would you like to have lunch with me and the other regulars?" Yukimura kindly asked her hoping she would accept. She has a comfortable aura around her which made her comfortable to be with unlike all the other girls who just wanted to be around him for the popularity and for his looks, she was different. "Sure. I'd love to!" she happily replied. He was relieved to hear that.

Once they were in the cafeteria they went to the regulars table where they always sat. "Oh right. Minna, this is my cousin, Harugane Sayuri, please look after her starting now." Niou announced to the other regulars. "Oh right. Sayuri, this is Yagyuu Hiroshi, my partner." He said with a grin "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." He said looking at her for a few moments before going back to reading his book about physics. "And this here is Renji Yanagi" Niou said pointing at a guy with his eyes close who's drinking tea. "hm? Ah, Yoroshiku." He said before sipping his tea. "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, atashi wa Harugane Sayuri desu." Sayuri said before bowing. again. They chatted for a while and got really close, well, not close like best friends but like, good friends instead of the awkward friendship they had a couple of hours ago.

The day went on just like that and it was time for school to end and club practices to start.

**-it's already 3pm, I'll make their school start from 8.30am-3pm since, well…I don't really know the time schedules in Japan so, yeah. And my school starts from 7am-4pm T_T so excuse me if I'm wrong.-**

"Ah, Sayuri-chan! You can go home alone, I'll go after practice." Niou said "Oh, until what time is your practice?" she asked, wanting to wait for him since she didn't like walking alone in the streets. "Hmm, maybe around 5?" he wondered aloud. "Oh, can I watch practice? I already forgot the route home." Sayuri said while laughing nervously and scratching her cheek. "Sure, but don't blame me if you get bored." He said and walked to the courts with her behind him.

Once they were in the courts all the members were cleaning the courts, excluding the regulars though. "Ne, why are they cleaning the courts?" she asked the nearest member, which happens to be Sanada. "Another school will be going here today and they're…" he stopped to think of a word "spoiled with rich things." Kirihara continued for him "In other words, they're spoiled and will complain if the court is dirty." He said with an annoyed look on his face. "Oh." She just said with a sweat drop.

Marui suddenly ran up to the courts and yelled "They're here! Everybody finish up!"

"Are they really that whiney about the cleanliness of the courts?" Sayuri asked to nobody in particular. That's when she sensed a familiar aura filled with the two things she disliked most: Vanity and Pride.

"Ore-sama no Bigi ni yoi na." then a very big vain appeared on her forehead.

"Atobe...Keigo." Sayuri mumbled barely audible to anyone around her. Suddenly, a very dark aura was being emitted by her, it looked liked she was being eaten by dark flames emitting from the ground. (excuse my childish imaginations.)

Atobe suddenly stopped with his speech about Rikkai Dai being thankful that he has glorified them with his presence. "Ah, Sa-…Sayuri-san…Wh-what are you d-doing h-here?" he asked nervously and started sweating. Surprised by this action, Oshitari walked beside him and spotted a girl with beautiful long dark brown hair that was tied in a ponytail. "Atobe, why the sudden stuttering?" he asked while poking the heir to the Atobe business in the rib. "Wha- Ittai!" he said as he rubbed his rib because Oshitari poked it too hard.

"S-Sayuri, Long time no s-see!" Atobe shouted, trying to stop the stuttering. Almost everybody raised an eyebrow. Sayuri's dark flames- I mean, aura seemed to calm down as she smiled a sweet and sadistic smile at Atobe, a vein still visible on her forehead. "Long time no see, Keigo-kun." She said sadistically, as if she was some sort of rapist, which she was not. Atobe just started sweating…a lot.

"You know each other?" Marui asked throwing green gum in his mouth.

"You could say that." Sayuri said with a deadly smile. Atobe started to shiver and stood beside Kabaji in case anything happens.

"Ne, Yukimura-san, are you going to play against that idiot over there?" Sayuri asked pointing at Atobe who looked a little annoyed by being called 'idiot' but didn't say anything due to the glare Sayuri was giving him and only he could see because the others didn't notice. "Um, hai, is there a problem with it?" Yukimura asked, a little worried that she might grab the nearest thing to her and throw it at Atobe. "Iie, just wondering." She said sweetly with a smile while looking at him. Honestly, she scared him a little, and he was 'the child of god' here!

He just ignored it and went on with the friendly match they scheduled. It was now time for singles 1 which was Yukimura vs. Atobe the scores were a little bit mixed because Rikkai dai won singles 1 and 2 and lost doubles 1 and 2 so now they're depending on their captains to win this match.

"Onii-chan!" someone suddenly yelled. Everybody looked up to see a girl who looked like a freshman. "Ah, Satomi, what are you doing here?" Yukimura asked his sister.

**-incase you didn't know, he has a younger sister-**

She ran beside him and whispered something in his ear, his eyes widened and he immediately ran with her outside the courts. "Harugane-san! Please play in my place!" he yelled before he was out of view. Sayuri blinked a few times before the information sucked in. She just stood there in silence before Niou shook her out of her daze.

"Will you play or not?" he asked, a little shocked that the captain would let a girl take his place…against another captain!

"Um, sure. Kirihara-kun, will you lend me your clothes again?" she asked, turning her head to Kirihara's direction. "Sure, here." He said digging his hand in his bag before giving it to her. Sayuri ran to the boy's locker room which wasn't occupied in the moment so it was fine to change there. She came back wearing Kirihara's light blue shirt and shorts which were a few inches below her knee. She looked like a try-hard tomboy. She folded the shorts a little bit so it would reach her knees and folded the sleeves too, she was the same size as Kirihara so there wasn't much folding needed, just a few since it was the men's size after all.

Sayuri went back to the courts only to find a certain diva missing. "Keigo-kun?" she wondered aloud while looking for him, "Keigo-kun if you don't come out now I'll tell everybody about-" "I'm here! I'm here!" Atobe interrupted while standing beside Kabaji who just stood there not minding that the diva was using him as a wall/hiding place.

"Shall we begin?" she asked in a sweet smile which hid the sadistic and evil thoughts that went on her mind. Atobe gulped and nodded, '_this will be one hell of an afternoon._' He thought to himself. "Since I'm so kind, I'll let you serve, Keigo-kun." Sayuri softly said with a very sadistic tone which only Atobe could see as a warning of danger. He nodded, got a ball and got ready to serve.

-End of First Chapter-

A/N: Okay! Hi guys! Sorry for my long absence, I got a new laptop, and I renewed the whole story…a little bit. It's summer vacation for me so I can finally write more! To those who have no idea about what I'm saying: I'm talking about "A new beginning" which is sort of a fail (for me) so I hope you forgive me. I was actually planning on typing the match but then I thought "I don't want my very few but kind readers to wait" so I cut it short. Gomen!

Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu – "I hope we get along" or something…

Hai – "yes"

Atashi wa – "I am" for girls. "Ore" or "Ore wa" are for guys and "boku" is for…someone who doesn't like to use "atashi" or "ore"

Oyaji – dad

Hontou – "really" example "honto?" means "really?" k. hope you get it.

Gomenasai – sorry

Sore wa, Ja matta ne~ -lead out-


	2. Memories of before

A/N: Hello minna-san! Due to a few comments I'm deciding to not use romaji anymore. Reason?

I don't really know their spelling

I don't wanna put the translation on the bottom of the page

Idk, it's easier that way.

Atobe gulped for the umpteenth time before he served the ball high in the air, serving with 75 percent of his energy which was more than usual. Everybody stared in shock as the ball made a very light smudge on the court before bouncing and being hit with equal force. It was now a rally between the two. Sayuri narrowed her eyes and hit the ball in a weird angle and lobbed it. It was too high so everybody thought it was out, Atobe knew better. He ran to the mid-back of the court and jumped high to smash it. When the ball bounced from the ground, Sayuri was already in front of it, she dropped it and it didn't bounce anymore when it reached the other side of the net. It just fell on the ground and stood still.

The game went on for about thirty minutes and it was now a game of 4-5 with Sayuri leading. Both of the players ever so lightly.

It was now 5:15, an hour and a half since they started and it was a tie-breaker. Sayuri was getting tired so she decided to end it. She let the ball pass her and smiled. Atobe stood there wide-eyed. "Game, set and Match to Atobe 7 games to 6." Sanada announced. Atobe sighed and sat on the ground.

"You let that pass you on purpose." He said glancing at Sayuri before staring at the ground.

"It got boring." She replied looking at him in a bored look panting slightly. Atobe sighed and stood up. "I'll be going back now. I still have paperwork to finish." He said and walked away followed by the rest of the Hyotei team.

"I'm glad that's over." Sayuri muttered while walking to the side of the courts. The regulars shocked that a girl can play evenly with Atobe. "Masaharu-kun, can we stop by the bookstore before we go home?" Sayuri asked Niou while giving his racquet back. He nodded and went to the locker room to have a quick shower and change.

-At the bookstore 5:20pm-

"Sorry to drag you here, I just needed a book to read while not doing anything." She said smiling. He just nodded once again not really paying attention to what she was saying because he was worried and curious as to the reason why his captain suddenly ran off like that.

She walked over to the English section of the bookstore and searched for a good book. Unfortunately, most of the books in that section were tutorials on "how to read English" or "Reading Kanji to English" and such.

Sayuri decided to shove her hand at the back of the large bookshelf and pulled out whatever she managed to get. "Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet." She read aloud '_I guess this is _okay'she thought before walking to the counter and paying for it.

The walk home was peaceful and relaxing for Sayuri but quite the opposite for Niou due to his worry about the 'buchou' of the club.

-1 week later. Monday 8.00am-

'_It's been a week since Yukimura-san went to school and since Keigo beat me... It sure is boring here_' Sayuri thought to herself while staring out the window. Drowning in her thoughs and not noticing that the other students stood up and bowed, the teacher looked a little annoyed at her for disrespecting him.

"Harugane-san," he started off. Sayuri just continued to stare out the window, looking like she doesn't have a care in the world because of her blank stare. A vein popped on the teachers head "Harugane-san!" he said slamming his book on her desk resulting her to jump back due to shock.

Everybody in class started giggling as Sayuri scratched the back of her head "Hai?" she innocently asked him followed by a nervous chuckle. The teacher just sighed and told her to pay attention more.

-Lunch time-

Sayuri decided to buy some curry bread and an extra just in case 1 wasn't enough. She was on her way to the rooftop which was the only part of the school she hasn't explored. Once she opened the door she was surprised to find a garden with freshly bloomed flowers.

She walked over to the rose part of the garden and stared at them in awe. She loved roses, mostly red ones.

There were benches around the garden for students to sit on so she gracefully sat down on the one that was directly in front of the roses.

"_Sei-chan! Sei-chan! Look! I found a rose!" a five-year-old Sayuri handed a boy who looked the same age as her._

"_It's so pretty, Sa-chan, do you like roses?" he asked. She nodded happily with a wide smile_

"_I love them! They're my favourite out of all the flowers!" she happily exclaimed._

_The boy stood on a rock and pointed the rose at her. "Then you are the Rose Queen and I am the Rose King!" he announced. She did a small curtsy before him._

"_Your majesty." She giggled._

Sayuri suddenly opened her eyes in shock. '_What was that?_' she asked herself, thinking of the flashback of her past. '_Who...? Sei-chan...?_' she tried to remember who that boy was. While trying to remember who the little boy was, the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch.

-After school-

Sayuri went to the library to read a book while waiting for Niou to finish with club activities which meant she had around 2 hours to kill.

She took out 'Romeo and Juliet' out of her bag and started reading it. She was halfway through the book when she felt her phone vibrate.

Sender: Niou Masaharu

Subject: None

_Hey, where are you? Practice's over. I'll wait for you in front of the school gate._

-End-

Sayuri glanced at her watch and quickly ran to the school gate. '_its 5:20 already!_' she thought to herself while running.

"Yo." Niou said while staring at the now panting Sayuri.

"Did I make you wait long?" she asked in concern

"Not really." He said staring at the darkening sky.

-Next day. Before classes start. 8:20am-

Sayuri was reading her book when she was tapped on the shoulder

"Yes?" she said while looking up to a smiling Yukimura. Her eyes widened in shock "Yukimura-san!" she practically yelled. "Can I borrow your notebook later? I need to copy notes." He asked with a smile. "Sure, but what did you do the whole week?"

"I told the team I'll tell them about it at lunch, but since you're Niou-kun's cousin and is pretty close to the team then I guess I can tell you. Lunch time at the rooftop, okay?" he explained

"Okay." She agreed and then the teacher came in.

-Lunch time rooftop-

(Everybody has their food with them (bento, curry bread, etc))

Everybody was sitting on the grass since the benches were far too apart for them to eat together if they sat on them.

"So, let's get down to business. Yukimura, why were you absent for a week? No one was also picking up the phone at your house." Sanada said sternly, drinking his bottled tea after saying that

"Um, okay. My grandmother from my father's side suddenly collapsed on the day of the match against Hyotei. That's why I had to go to Hokkaido to visit her. Sadly, she passed away 2 days later. Her funeral was 3 days ago and it took a while for my father to get over it so my mother decided it's best if me and Aya-chan go back to school so we wouldn't miss anymore studies." He explained clearly

Everybody went quiet for a while and said in sync "Our condolences." Followed by a slight nod.

"It's okay, really." Yukimura said with a strained tone that only Sayuri heard.

Sayuri clapped her hands and everybody looked at her. Smiling brightly as if nothing happened Sayuri happily took a bite of her food and said "Itadakimasu! Come on guys, it's lunch. Let's eat!"

They all stared at her for a moment before realizing what she was trying to do. They all smiled said thanks to the lord for their food. Lunch went by peacefully after that.

-Few Days Later. Rikkai Dai is going to the Prefectionals, after the match-

"Let's all celebrate at Yagyuu's house!" Niou exclaimed

"If it's alright with him." Yukimura added and looked at Yagyuu. He just nodded and pushed his glasses up using his middle finger.

"Well, I'll go now. See you guys at school and congrats!" Sayuri said happily while looking at the other side of the road.

"You're not coming with us?" Kirihara asked

"Well, I don't know. Do you want me to go with you guys?" She asked with a small frown

"Yeah! With you the club seems to calm down a little bit more. And it's nice to have a girl in the group." Jackal said looking the other way to hide a small blush that was forming on his cheeks

"Plus, it's fun." Kirihara muttered for only Sayuri to hear

She chuckled and smiled "Since you guys like my company then I guess I can go with you guys, but if it's really okay for everyone." She said glancing at everyone. They just nodded except for Sanada who pulled his cap down.

"It's alright, ne, Sanada-kun?" Yukimura asked the cap-wearing boy

"It's fine I guess." He replied

"Then off to Yagyuu's house we go!" Kirihara shouted pumping his fist in the air.

-Yagyuu's house, around 5pm-

They entered the large house which belonged to the Yagyuu family. Sayuri was the only one in awe since the others visited this house before.

"Make yourselves at home, I'll just tell the maids to prepare food." Yagyuu stated walking somewhere on the right side.

"Hey, let's all stay in the game room. It's more fun there." Kirihara whined, he liked the living room but it was boring and the only entertainment you can find there was the large plasma tv that was place against the large couch they were sitting on.

Everyone agreed but decided to wait until Yagyuu came back since it was after all his house.

When everyone was in the game room Sayuri and Kirihara suddenly ran for the video game section while the others were either in the hockey table, mini-football table or watching Sayuri and Kirihara fight in T-kk-n(Sorry, I have to censor that.)

While Kirihara and Niou were fighting over who would play against Sayuri next, Yagyuu and Yukimura were nowhere to be found. They were in the kitchen making tea. Once they came back Kirihara and Sayuri were cursing at each other.

"I wanna be Chr*st**!" Sayuri happily announced while pressing the start button

"Then I'll be D*v*l J*n." Kirihara announced proudly, thinking he was going to win this round.

-Later that afternoon-

"Ah, it's raining." Sanada said while looking out the window seeing the tiny water droplets drop on the ground.

"96% that a storm will follow." Renji said

"How do you know?" Sayuri asked tilting her head to the side

"I watched the weather report this morning." He simply replied which caused Sayuri to sweat drop

"So does that mean we can't go home?" Marui asked out of curiosity

"Frankly speaking, yes. As Renji said it, there is a storm coming, and what kind of host am I if I let my guests go home with the weather in such a condition." Yagyuu said pushing his glasses all the way up

"We better call our homes first." Sanada said. Everyone nodded and called their homes using their cellphone, excluding Sayuri since Niou called their house for them both.

"Yagyuu-sempai, I'm hungry~" Kirihara complained, hugging a pillow.

"The cook is out today, I'll see if we have any snacks." Yagyuu replied to the octopus-haired boy

"But I want something to eat that makes me full~" Kirihara whined

Sayuri grabbed a pillow and walked over to Kirihara. "What?" he asked the brunette, she raised the pillow over her head and hit it on the poor boy and yelled "This isn't your house, baka! And if you want food so bad then why don't you make some yourself!" if this was an anime, steam would be coming out of her ears.

"Why did you suddenly get mad?" Kirihara asked rubbing the top of his head didn't hurt as much since Sayuri used a pillow

"I hate people who complain and whine while they aren't even doing anything to help their situation." She mumbled, crossing her arms and looking the other way with an angry pout.

"Talk about Mood Swings." Marui whispered to Jackal

"Yagyuu-kun, why don't we cook something instead?" Yukimura suggested with a smile

"That sounds like a good idea, considering what happened last time at Renji's house." Niou stated in a sarcastic tone.

Sayuri tilted her head to the side "What happened?" she asked out of curiosity

"Well, let's just say we aren't allowed to go to his house anymore..." Marui explained...sort of

"Sayuri-sempai, since you're a girl you must know how to cook, right?" Kirihara asked

"Well, I only know how to bake things, I love sweets after all." She replied pointing at the ceiling with her finger smiling kindly

Marui smiled with a twinkle in his eye "Let's bake some cake!" he suggested excitedly

Sayuri sweat dropped at the sight of Marui jumping around yelling "Cake! Cake! I'll get to eat some cake!"

"I get it, lead the way Yagyuu-kun!" Sayuri said happily. She loved cakes, and loved baking more.

While Yagyuu lead Sayuri to the kitchen, Marui and Niou played more video games. Yukimura decided to help Sayuri out and somehow dragged Sanada into helping too.

-When they finished baking, Sayuri's currently designing the cake-

"Waah, it looks delicious, Harugane-san." Yukimura complimented

"Th-thank you." She muttered, she gets a lot of compliments but coming from Yukimura made her feel good for some reason.

"Come to think of it, what flavour is it again?" Sanada asked, a little embarrassed that he wasn't paying much attention since he only gave her some ingredients that she couldn't find or reach.

"It's a combination of mocha and coffee." Sayuri stated sliding her finger on the icing of the cake before licking it off. She smiled smugly followed by a smirk. "This tastes good. Let's bring it to the living room now!" she happily said with a smile that made her look incredibly pretty and innocent at the moment.

She got plates then gave it to Sanada and the forks to Yukimura. She got the cake and walked to the living room. Everyone looked incredibly hungry when they saw the beautifully decorated cake that Sayuri made. The design was simple, but elegant. It was so pretty that she felt bad cutting it so she gave it to Jackal who was the closest to her. Everyone had fun eating cake, mostly Kirihara and Marui who were fighting over the last piece. Sanada sighed and told them to stop it, he got the last piece and handed it over to Sayuri "Since you're the one who made it, you might as well eat the last piece.

Sayuri happily accepted the cake, then cut it in half, got another plate to put the other half to, and gave it to Kirihara and Marui. They both looked so happy before Kirihara was hit on the head by Niou and Marui was hit on the head by Jackal. "Didn't you two learn how to say 'Thank you' when you were kids?" they both asked at the same time. Sayuri sweat dropped at this, she wasn't really hungry with the thought of a rainstorm coming their way. Honestly, she was terrified of thunder. Whenever there was a storm she would hide under the table or inside the closet until it's all over.

"It's already 9pm; we should all go to bed." Sanada said, well, commanded

"Ehh, but I don't feel sleepy yet." Kirihara whined, _'of course you wouldn't feel sleepy, you ate at least 1/5 of the cake..._' Sayuri thought to herself.

"We've been through a lot today, why don't we rest for the night?" Yukimura suggested with a smile that clearly said 'whoever defies me is in trouble'. Everybody shuddered excluding Sanada, Renji, and Sayuri who didn't look at him because she was too preoccupied with looking out the window.

When everyone was fast asleep Sayuri was wide awake, unable to handle the occasional thunder. Ever since she was young she was afraid of thunder, whether it be from a storm or just the sound, it terrified her to no end.

Yukimura woke up because of the loudness of the thunder. He did have sharp ears which were useful but not at the moment. He decided to get a glass of water from downstairs so he did. Once he finished his glass, he put it on the sink. Once he was about to head back to his room, loud thunder was heard, he heard whimpering and noticed that the table was shaking.

He bent down on his knees and found Sayuri covering her ears and crying under the table. He was surprised by this.

"Harugane-san?" he asked and she looked up to him still crying and covering her ears.

**-loud thunder sound effects- **(sorry I don't know how to spell it. That's better that dsfkajslfa BOOM though...)

Sayuri whimpered more, then reached out to Yukimura and clung on to his shirt as if her life depended on it. He just stared at her, not knowing what to do in a situation like this. "Harugane-san, could it be that you're afraid of thunder?" he asked, since he really didn't know what to do.

"What do you think?" she tried to say sarcastically but ended up pressing her face against his shirt more because more thunder came. Yukimura unconsciously wrapped his arms around the whimpering girl and tried to comfort her. "There, there..." he said stroking his hand on the back of her head gently as if she was about to break any second.

When the thunder quieted for a moment Sayuri finally stopped shaking, relieved that the thunder settled down.

"S-Sorry..." she muttered staring at the floor while wiping her tears with her long-sleeved shirt. Yukimura smiled kindly "Don't worry, everything's going to be alright. The thunder is gone." He said gracefully caressing her chocolate-colored hair. She hugged him tightly before falling asleep in that position. Yukimura noticed how her arms loosened their hold and she slightly shifted all her weight to him, he looked down at her to find her fast asleep, breathing softly against his chest. He blushed slightly and carried her bridal style to her room.

When he gently put her to bed, she whispered a soft 'thank you' and snuggled under the blankets, feeling the warmth it gladly gave to her. Yukimura chuckled at the sight; she really looked cute like that. Yukimura suddenly stopped and froze. '_No, why did I just think she looked cute? No, I will not fall for her. I promised Sa-chan after all. I will find her...someday..._' he thought to himself and walked back to his room so he could get a good night's sleep.

"_S-Sei-chan, I'm going to another c-country." A small girl with light brown hair cried to a 5-year-old Yukimura. "Wh-what?" he asked in a childish voice._

"'_tou-san and 'kaa-san said we'll be leaving in a few weeks or so." She sniffed and wiped her nose with a handkerchief she always carried around. _

_Little Yukimura was thinking on how to make the little girl stop crying and he remembered the lollipop his mother gave him in case he wanted a snack. He gave it to the girl._

"_Here, this taste like strawberries and it's really tasty!" he happily handed her the candy_

_She looked at him and back at the candy and smiled, one of those thankful and gentle smiles she would only show to the boy in front of her. "Thank you." She unwrapped the lollipop and licked it._

"_It's so yummy!" she happily exclaimed. Yukimura smiled at the girl in front of him, thankful that the tears had stopped._

"_Ne, Sa-chan. Promise me something." He suddenly stated, 'Sa-chan' looked up at him and tilted her head to the side._

"_When we grow up, we'll meet each other and marry each other!" he grinned a big smile, not fully knowledgeable on the topic of weddings and such. Well, so was 'Sa-chan'_

_She smiled a big smile and nodded her head. She took out her pinky and looked at him "Promise?" she asked curiously. Yukimura entwined his pinky in hers and nodded. "Promise." _

_They played to their hearts content that day, until it started getting dark. _

"_Sa-chan, since we might not recognize each other when we grow up, here." He said handing her his charm bracelet which he asked to be made specifically. It had a tennis racquet on it_

"_And here." She gave him an equal looking charm bracelet but it had a tennis ball on it. They both grinned at each other for a while and they walked home._

"_Never forget your promise, okay?" her voice soft and gentle while the dream faded away._

Yukimura opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Thinking where 'Sa-chan' was doing right now. '_It's been what? 6? 7 years?_' he thought to himself while rubbing the side of his head.

He headed to the kitchen to see Renji, Sanada, and Yagyuu sitting down while Sayuri was cooking an American styled breakfast which consisted of bacon, eggs, toast, and rice since she likes rice.

A little while later, everyone was sitting on their chairs beside the table, patiently waiting for Sayuri to finish her cooking. "Come to think of it, where are your parents, Yagyuu-san?" She asked while flipping the bacon. "They're in Germany. Vacation and such." He replied, drinking his tea. She just nodded and continued cooking.

Once everything was cooked, Sayuri laid them on the table and sat down beside Niou and Sanada. "Itadakimasu." They all said before they munched on their breakfast.

-Monday, lunch-

Sayuri finished her lunch and proceeded to go to the library. When it was Monday she would spend half her lunch with the regulars and half in the library, on Wednesday and Thursdays she would eat at the rooftop garden by herself, on Tuesdays she would eat with the regulars in the cafeteria, on Friday she would eat with the regulars on the rooftop.

As she walked to her favourite spot which was somewhere far in the back and put her notebook and pencil case on the table. She went to the bookshelf behind her and picked a book about English. As she pulled out a book a folded piece of paper fell out.

"(written in Japanese) Write 'The greatest pleasure in life is doing what people say you cannot do.' In English.

(Written in English) the greatest plesure in life is doing wat pepol say yu canot do."

Sayuri giggled at the piece of paper. She sat down, got her pencil and wrote the answer under the person's answer. She put the book back without reading it and slipped the paper in between.

She did her homework which was due the next period then left the library.

-After school-

'_I left it here somewhere..._' a boy thought while searching the back of the library looking through every nook and cranny until he found what he was looking for. "Here it is." He said while pulling out a folded piece of paper which contained his English homework, seeing that somebody found it and helped him.

"Ah, so that's how you spell it..." he said while reading the unfamiliar handwriting on the paper. He got another piece of paper and wrote something down with his mini-pen that he always kept with him.

He slipped the paper in the same place he found his homework and sat down on the chair in front of that bookshelf, thinking that there really are nice people in the world.

"Nii-san, we need to go." A girl who looked like him but a little younger said. He glanced up at her and sighed

"I wasn't able to do any homework yet..." he said while holding up a textbook about science and smiled at her.

She pouted and crossed her arms. "We're having grilled fish tonight." She stated looking victoriously as the boy quickly closed the book and packed his things. "Let's go, we don't want Otou-san and Okaa-san waiting, now do we?" he asked a little quickly and pushed the girl out of the library. She sighed a happy sigh and walked beside him on their way home.

-Until the next chapter-

A/N: I'm sorry for the looooong absence. Writing after a break-up is pretty hard for me. T-T

Anyway, I'll make all the chapters 10 pages starting now. Well, it was 10 pages in chapter 1 but I'm just telling you guys. I could make it more but I easily get writer's block. Sorry

As you noticed I stopped making super big paragraphs~ yeah, I guess long paragraphs aren't my thing. And short paragraphs are easier to read right? :3

Reviews are welcome. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the 1st chapter and alerted/favourite...d too. I love you all. By the way, let's guess who the mystery guy is. You'll find out in chapter 5-6 I guess, for now he'll stay a mystery. For those who will hate me for making Yukimura a little OOC or anyone else, I'm truly sorry. I haven't watched PoT in like...2 years. So my information's a little fuzzy and such. I'll be posting the next chapter once I get over my stupid ex- I mean, once I get rid of my writers block.

Feel free to correct me in spellings and grammar~

-Lead :3


End file.
